Favola Moderna
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Il racconto di una vita: un personnagio dimenticato troppo spesso, pero’ senza chi la storia non esisterebbe... Leggete!!


FAVOLA MODERNA  
***

NOTA-DA-ME: (o LA scrittore), ciao tutti. Allora, prima voglio dire che sono francese. Si', si' io sono francese. Duncque spero che non sia molti errori. Ho scritto questa storia fa lontano, (l'ho ovviamente scritto in francese), e volevo traduirla. Mi piace molto l'italiano quindi lego dalle "fanfic" anchè in italiano, percio' ho voluto tradurre questa. Spero che vi piaccia...  
Non dico il nome del personnagio di chi parlo, ma sono sicura che capirete.

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

Non mi conoscete sicuramente, nessuno mi conosce. La storia decide talvolta di dimenticare alcuni personnaggi. E' mio caso.  
La storia che ora vi raconto, è la storia di un'anima tormentata. Quella di una personna di cui il disperazione ha menatto all'odio, che in seguito le meno' a fare degli atti terribili, irreparabili, imperdonabili.  
Ecco come l'unione di due esseri che tutto in apparenza riuniveva, ha generato un mostro assetato di distruzione et di potere.

Lui era giovanne, bello, e celibe. Lei era giovanne, bella, e anche celibe. Vivevano nello stesso villaggio, ma ecco, su lei pesava un grande segreto.  
Quando la vedè, cadè subito amoroso di lei. Quest'amore fu presto reciproco. Lei l'amava tanto, che non potà risolversi a riverlarlui questo tanto pesante segreto che pesava su lei. E, se mai non l'accetterà, se dopo questo non vorrà più di lei. La paura, puo' qualche volta trascinare degli azioni irrilessive.  
Poco tempo dopo loro matrimonio, lei cadè incinta. Le due erano in una grande gioia, e aspettavano quest'avvenimento con impazienza. E' allora che lei pensava, si' lei pensava con ingenuità, che se lei aspettasse un figlio da lui, non potrebbe abbandonarla, parimenti se non approvasse. Per l'amore della nostra progenitura, che cosa non saremmo capace a fare?  
Quindi, era deciso. Sta sera, quando lui tornerà, lei gli dirà insomma tutto e si solleverà di questo fardello.  
"Sono una stregha", e quello che gli dirà.  
Ma, le cose che dovevano passarsi bene, fossero solo il principo di una vita tormentata. La peggia sera della sua vita.  
Sta averendo notizia di questo, lui ha avuto paura di lei, la magia, era pazza o maga? L'uno o l'altro doveva ne sbazzarsi subito. Quale imbecille era! I suoi genitori gli avevano detto di stare attento, questa ragazza poteva attrarlo solo delle noie in seguito.  
"E' meglio prevenire che guarire", e quello che lui penso'.  
Lui l'abbandono' sola e nella miseria, poi incinta. E' ando' a vivere a casa dei genitori, un grande maniero.

Suo figlio, avrebbe tutto il suo amore, lei l'amerà, l'amava già. L'amore che suo padre non gli darà, lei lo colmerà.  
Per disgrazia, il destino é lui solo il maestro delle nostre vite, l'aveva già imparato dal passato, senza ne ritenere la lezione.  
Cosi' lei mori', sta generando la vita. Un bambino natto dalla morte, un orfanello. Nè padre, nè madre, nè passato, nè futuro.  
Quest'avvenire, sarebbe duncque lui che lo costruerà. Suo passato, lo dimeticherà. Quest'identità che lo fu robata, la farà.

Crescè in un orfanotrio, dovè era riversato da tutti, alcuno avvenire "futuro delinquente pel meglio". Mostrerà a loro un giorno, a tutti, un giorno tutti quanti saperà chi è, tutti quanti lo temerà, fino al suo nome.  
Il giorno della sua liberazione arrivo'.  
Fu annunciato da un gufo. Qualche personna dicono ch'è un'uccello da presagio cattivo, pare che veda da notte un gufo sarebbe segno di morte. Semplice e pura superstizione.  
Quindi, sto' tutto il suo corso di studi nella famosa scuola di stregoneria : Hogwarts.  
La fortuna non esiste, il caso neppure. Il male e il bene, semplice nozioni inventate da imbeccili che credono aver capito tutto. Solo il potere esiste, e poco l'hanno ancora capito.  
Lavoro' con accanimento, i libri di magia i più segreti, le magie le più anziane e le più oscure, le sorpasso presto tutti per quanti siano. La volontà trascina il potere. Lui voleva, lui poteva, sarà potente.  
Prima azione concreta, fare rimpiange a suo padre i suoi atti. Lui negava l'esistenza di un figlio, non aveva sedicente, ma lui non era gonzo, era suo padre.

I giorni, i mezzi, e gli anni passarono. Senza che questa sete di potere e di distruzione sta calmata. L'odio puo' rendere cieco. Niente sembrava potere arrestare questo fulmine che si era tagliata sul mondo. Niente, salvo forse, l'essere il più innocente, il più puro, e il più improbabile che sia. Un essere che aveva questo che lui non aveva avuto, questo che non aveva mai conosciuto, questo che non capirà mai. L'amore che gli fu rifiulato, stradicato, lui l'aveva. Un piccolo bambino, é lui che l'aveva distrutto. Questo bambino aveva riuscito dové tutti avevano fallito, stesso i maghi i più potente.  
Pero', non era morto, soli gli umani avevano la tacoltà di morire, c'erà qualcosa abbastanza umana in lui per morire?  
Alcuni ne dubitano, altri l'affermano, altri ancora non vogliono accetarlo.

No, non era morto, era indebolito, una vendetta lo sta rodendo dall'interno.  
Si', tornerà, più potente, più grande, più terribile. E la sua vendetta sarà senza precedente.

Ironia del sorte, la storia si ripetto'. Il destino ne aveva sceglieto cosi'. "Mektoub" diciamo in lingua araba, "E' scritto". Certe cose scappano a noi. Tutto non puo' essere controllato. Anche lui, questo mostro, che pero' sembrava dominare tutto.  
Duncque é di ritorno, badate, nessuno sarà risparmiato. Lui é cui, e niente potrà arrestrarlo. Certo, i suoi atti sono ingiustificabili, ma non incomprehensibili.

Là, si compie per il momento il mio racconto.

*  
FINE.

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

Allora vi ha piacuto, ci sono molti errori, avete capito di chi' parlo??? Dite-me che cosa ne pensate per favore!! Allora: REVIEW!! Grazie.

Johera!! ^8^


End file.
